Like a Knife
by arieus21
Summary: A/U When someone says they hate you, what do you do? If you're Peyton Sawyer, you become stronger than ever before. Leyton
1. Letting Go

_" I hate you." _

Three little words. That's all it took to rip the still beating heart from Peyton Sawyer's chest. In that moment there wasn't enough air to fill her lungs. Time stood still and as hard as she tried to, she couldn't wake up from the nightmare. That's because it was real. Lucas Scott looked at her with such hate and contempt in his eyes and said those three little words that would change everything.

_**OTH**_

Peyton stood in darkness and looked down at the faded black top. Wrapping her arms around her, she couldn't shake the cold that chilled her. It was the kind of cold that came from the inside. A part of her had died the moment Lucas said the worst thing ever to her. Holding her phone, she looked at Brooke's name on the list and then hung up before the number could finish dialing. Brushing the last of her tears away, Peyton grew cold in a whole new way. The hell with Lucas Scott. She wasn't running this time. She refused to let him turn her into the little girl that always ran. Not this time. This time was different. This time, she was staying put. And if he didn't like it, he could leave. She was done living her life either running from him or to him. Peyton just simply felt done with Lucas.

Looking down at the faded names one last time, Peyton frowned.

"Good-bye Lucas. I really am done this time." She said before she walked back to her car and drove away into the night.

_Author's Note:_

I know that I still have yet to update my other story, Seven Days of Lonely. I was kind of stuck for a while. But I'm in the process of writing a few of the chapters out so I should have a good update for that one soon. As, for this story, I'm really sick of Peyton always being run over by Lucas. I love Leyton all the way, but I want Peyton to be strong and Lucas to have to fight for her for once. Let me know what you all think and if you have any ideas, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions, I just can't guarentee I'll use them all. Also, music is always a must so let me know if you have any good songs you think would fit this story. Thanks. And all of your reviews keep me going. 


	2. The Morning After

Light cut through the darkness and pierced it's way into Lucas's room. Opening his eyes slightly, he let his eyes adjust as he tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was going to TRIC. Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked around for some clue as to what happened to him. Seeing nothing that jogged his memory, he decided to take a shower and go see Brooke. No use in staying in bed when it just reminded him of what he couldn't have.

As he rolled over, something caught his eye. It was his manuscript. The one that he had given to Lindsey. How did it get here? Frantically, he searced the house, hoping to see Lindsey or some sign that she was here. Finding nothing, he sank back into the bed. Resting his hands on his knees, he frowned as he continued to stare at the red cover of the infamous novel. Frustrated he finally got up and grabbed the book up in hopes of finding some clue as to how it got here. Something slid from the pages and he knelt down to get it.

It was a small piece of paper with what looked like a series of pictures. In the first one a heart was drawn in the sand on the shore. The second showed half of it missing from the incoming waves. The last showed it gone as the tide went back out. The only word written in all of it was "goodbye".

It didn't take him long to recognize the artwork. It was Peyton's work. He would know that from anywhere in the world. But why was the word good bye in there? What did that mean? Did she leave the manuscript here? And if so, how did she get it?

Putting the book back down on the desk, Lucas hurriedly got dressed and grabbed his keys. He had only one clue now. Peyton was here. Everything else still needed answers and it seemed that she was the only one to give them to him. Heading towards TRIC, Lucas tried to remember the night so he knew where to start with the questions.


	3. Bitterness and Regret

For the first time in a long time, Peyton didn't feel the weight of the world on her. She had her work. That was all she had and she was going to throw herself into her label and forget the rest of the world. Brooke had Angie and as for Lucas, well, she had made up her mind that she was done being weak. Placing her coffee down on her desk she opened up her laptop. She had a stack of CD's with her name on them and she needed to get lost in the music for a while. She needed to find that place that only a really great song can take you to. She put the first CD into the player and opened up a new document to take notes on what she thought of each band. Not just if they were bad or good, but if they had potential, what did she feel, and more importantly, could she get them heard.

_"The best thing about tonight's _

_that we're not fighting..."_

From the fist note, this song had Peyton hooked. It was a band doing a cover of Secondhand Serenade's song "Fall For You". As much as it hurt to be reminded of Lucas, it also healed her heart to be lost in the words and melodies of the song.

She had just settled back into the chair with her eyes close to let the music wash over her when she heard the door open. Sitting up and opening her eyes she was met with the intense stare of the blue eyes of Lucas Scott. But this time when she looked back into his, she didn't look lovingly or longingly. She looked at him with an expression of emptiness mixed with pain. It was definately not something he was used to seeing in her eyes. At least, not when she looked at him. It stopped him dead in his tracks for a second and he wondered if he should ask what happened last night. He wasn't sure he could handle knowing what put that look in Peyton Sawyer's eyes. But he also knew that as of this moment, she was the only one the held the key to the events from the previous night and he wanted to know how that mysterious book got in his room.

Taking a breath, Lucas decided to brave the look coming from Peyton and sat down in the chair across from her desk. For the first time ever, it felt odd with her. Like the air was too thick to breathe in and he could almost feel the tension radiating from her.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Peyton asked. There would be no beating around the bush this time.

Clearing his throat, Lucas nervously held out the drawing he found that morning.

"Did you draw this?"

"You tell me? You must already know the answer to that question or you wouldn't be sitting here asking me that question."

"Well, why? What is this supposed to mean?" He searched her eyes with his confusion filled ones.

"Just what it says. Good bye. I'm done Luke. I can't do this with you anymore. I can't be hurt by you anymore, I can't let you take every part of my soul and kill it slowly. So, I'm just done. I don't know what hurts worse. The fact that you hate me, or the fact that I don't hate you because of it."

Staring at her in shock, Lucas can't believe that she could think he hates her. How could he? She's Peyton. She's one of his best friends. He may not have fallen all over himself for her anymore, but he still thought that she was great.

"Hate you? Peyton, I don't hate you. What would make you think that? I can't believe that you would think such a thing of me?" He chokes out.

Standing up, Peyton meets his eyes with a harshness now.

"Gee, what could make me thing that? I wonder. Could it have anythign to do with you telling me that yourself. Or don't you remember because you were too drunk. But that's a great excuse to say that right. You can just say that you hate me and that you blame me and it's ok. Because you don't remember. Well, I do. I remember having my whole heart ripped out of my chest and left laying there on your bedroom floor. I remember telling myself I'm done. I remember deciding that I'm done letting you hurt me. I have stood by you and supported you through everything. I wanted to sacrifice myself for you. And what have you done for me lately? Gee, thanks for the nice office space. What do you want? You want me to say that makes up for it all. Well, it doesn't. I'm done. So, good bye Lucas. And close the door on your way out. I have work to do."

She crosses her arms across her chest and waits for him to leave. But of course, Lucas Scott can not be wrong. And he most certainly can not sit her and let her have her say.

"You don't mean that Peyton. I'm sorry for whatever stupid thing I said last night. I'm sorry if that's how it sounded."

Peyton cut him off then, raising her voice and bracing her hands on her desk.

"How it sounded?! No, it's not that I misread your words Lucas. You said to me that you hate me. You said to me that you wished I'd never come back. And more importantly, you said I ruined your life. You actually said those things Lucas. I didn't misread anything. You made your point loud and clear. So, once again, I am telling you good bye."

"So what? You're going to leave again? You're going to just run away from this when things get tough? I'm a mess and I need you hear so you're just going to leave me again, is that it? Great." Lucas was finally getting mad back.

Laughing bitterely, Peyton smiled a rather sarcastic smile.

"No Luke. I'm staying put. I'm not running from you. But I'm not sitting by and waiting for you either. I'm done having my heart broken by you everytime I give it to you. My heart belongs to me now. It's not yours anymore. You don't have that kind of power over me anymore. So my good bye is to you and you alone. I won't be a bitch to you, but I'm done being the sad little Peyton that begs you to love me back. I'm done reading your pointless words. I'm done hopeing that just maybe someday you'll love me. I'm going to sit here in my office and love my music. I'm going to love my company. I'm going to love being in Tree Hill. But most of all, I'm going to love me enough to not let you hurt me anymore. Now, I'm going to ask you once more. Leave. I have work to do and it doesn't involve sitting here and listening to you try to pull me into your world again. And this time, I don't want to be seeing you."

With this, Peyton sat back down and returned to her work as if Lucas wasn't even there. He didn't even know what to say or do. So Lucas did the only thing he knew how to do anymore. He walked away from the girl he loved again.

_"Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find"_


	4. Prove it to You

Lucas walked out of the building in a daze. Not only did he not get to ask what happened last night, but now he was more confused than ever.

_"What have I done?"_

That was all Lucas could think about as he walked the short distance to his car. Music blasted through the speakers as he turned the key in the ignition.

_"You want your independence_

_But you wont let me let you go_

_You wanna test the waters_

_And leave it on the empty shores."_

Suddenly, his mind went into overdrive. Memories from the past filled his vision. Everything from the night Peyton almost ran him over, to the school shooting, and even the night he shared that heated kiss with her in TRIC. Gripping the steering wheel, he let himself take it all in. Tears started threatening to over flow from his eyes, yet he didn't even notice. All he could think of was all the times Peyton had tried to sacrifice herself for him or for someone else. His mind suddenly went back to the night of his proposal. It was if he finally let go of the hurt enough to see that night clearly. He finally saw her eyes begging him to give her a year. She wasn't saying no. She was saying she wanted him to accomplish his dreams before they settled down. She wasn't trying to hurt him. It only took him three years too late to understand what she had been trying to say all along. With that realization, Lucas finally let the flood of tears fall freely. He sat in his car, haunted by his own mistakes, and let the music fill the air.

Peyton was in a surprisingly good mood. Not only did it feel good to finally have her strength back, but she had also managed to score a meeting with one of the bands she liked. A great little band right here in Tree Hill. They called themselves From Within, but mostly they did their own versions of cover songs. Peyton thought that they did a great job of taking classic songs and giving them a whole new life. She couldn't wait to see what they could do with their own stuff. Of course, she was assuming they had their own stuff. But right now she was just glad to have something to do and she wasn't going to let the doubts start working their way in.

Humming to herself, Peyton stepped out the door only to stop dead in her tracks. There was Lucas still. He was sitting in his car, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyes completely unfocused on anything in front of him. She debated whether she should just go back inside or not. But then again, she wasn't running from him anymore. Fixing her eyes on him, she decided that she was simply going to face him and ask him once more to leave. Besides, the time of running to or from Lucas Scott was gone. This time, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

Still not focusing on anything around him, Lucas jumped when he heard a loud tapping on his window. Looking up to meet Peyton's eyes he quickly looked away. He felt ashamed of himself. Not only being caught crying like a baby, but for the way he'd treated her for the past three years. More importantly, the way he treated her the past few months since her return. Looking down, he managed to roll his window down.

"What are you still doing here, Lucas? I thought I was clear on asking you to leave?" Peyton asked with her hands on her hips.

"I...I...I guess I just lost track of time is all. I'm sorry Peyton. I'll go." Lucas stammered out. He felt so odd. Being around Peyton had never made him feel this awkward. But it was if the knowledge of how much he had hurt her made him feel like a kid again.

"That would be good idea. I'm just leaving so just try to be gone by the time I get back, please." Peyton told him. She'd added in the last to soften the words slightly. She may not be falling all over herself for Lucas anymore, but she wasn't a heartless bitch. A scorned and hurt bitch, maybe. But she knew she wasn't heartless. Only the heartless never get hurt because they never care enough to let someone in. Considering how much those words had rocked her to the core, she knew she had a heart. It was just left broken on Lucas' bedroom floor.

Lucas watched as Peyton turned to leave. He knew he had screwed up big this time. At this point, he didn't even know if he could fix it. But he did know he had to say something. He would not watch another girl walk away from him without saying a word.

"Peyton? I really want you to know that I am sorry. And this time, I'm going to try to prove it to you. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I know that I don't want you to live your life like this. I want you to be happy in life and if that means that I have to work my ass off to put a simple smile back on your face, I'll do it. I just really wanted you to know that. I'm sorry for what I said, I just know that sorry isn't enough this time." Lucas said, defeated.

Stopping in mid step, Peyton just stood there and let him say what he needed to. It didn't stop the pain in her heart and it didn't fix the hole that was left by Lucas. The only thing she could do was to be honest. Glancing over her shoulder, she said the only thing she felt right now.

"You're right. I'm sorry isn't enough this time. I don't know what is going to be enough Lucas. But I do know that I'm not holding my breath this time. You just cut a little too deep this time for me to forget it Lucas. So, for your sake, I hope you can either live with that or find someway to convince me and everyone else that you have really changed back into the guy we knew you as."

And with that, Peyton held her head up high as she walked away from the man that left her so badly scarred.

_"But I'll take my time if you want to_

_And I'll give you what ever you need_

_And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you_

_Give it to you..."_

_**Author's Note:**__**I would like to point out here, that I do not take any credit for any of the song lyrics used in this story. I simply use music to amplify the emotions the characters feel. If anyone has any ideas for songs, let me know. I'm always looking for new music to use. Also, if anyone has any ideas of what they thing Lucas should do to try to prove himself, let me know. I may not use them all but if I do, I'll created the person. As always, read and review please!**_


	5. Forgive Me

_"I've come to terms that I'm burning both sides of the rope  
And I'm hoping that self-control would kick in before I'm choking off..."_

Lucas finally made his way back to his house. He didn't want to face anyone else after the conversations with Peyton. Walking into his empty bedroom, he was once again taunted with the cover of the red manuscript. He still didn't know how it got here. He knew that he needed to talk to Lindsey. And this time, he was going to be honest with her. That was assuming she would even answer a phone call from him. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he sat down on the side of the bed. Staring at the phone in his hands for a few minutes, he finally hit the button that would dial Lindsey's number for him. He sat listening to it ring and was about to give up when he heard the tentative answer come over the phone.

"Hello?" came the almost whispered voice.

"It's me. But please, don't hang up on me." Lucas said, with just as much hesitance.

Taking a deep breath in, Lindsey debated hanging up. But she figured he would just try to call back later and she might as well hear him out now.

"Ok. Fine. But if you want to be mad at me or beg me to come back, I'm not listening, Lucas. I can't hear that right now. Not from you."

"Lindsey, I didn't call to fight or to beg. I called to say I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what exactly Lucas." Lindsey asked puzzled. This was not what she was expecting to hear and she needed to know what it was that Lucas felt he should be sorry for this time.

"Everything, ok? I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I let you down. I'm sorry that I wasn't fair to you. And most importantly, I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me that I still loved Peyton. I didn't want to hurt you. And I did love you, Lindsey. You have to believe that much. I just don't think I could love you as much as you deserve. I loved you as much as I could at that time in my life though. And you're a great person. I really want for you to be happy. If this new guy is that person for you, well, I'm not overjoyed about it, but I'm glad to hear that you found someone that doesn't come with the emotional baggage I did." Lucas rambled. If this was the only chance he got to tell her anything he wanted to say as much of it as he could.

Smiling to herself, Lindsey looked at her copy of Lucas' book on her shelf.

"You know, it killed me when I came to the realization that you still loved Peyton in some way. But I'm sorry too. I knew the story Luke. I edited the story for the rest of the world to know. I should've known that your heart was taken. I knew better than to ask you give your heart to me when I knew full well it was Peyton's all along. So, it's my fault just as much as it is yours. Things just happen in this life that you can't always explain. But I know that I don't regret being with you for one second. I just regret it took us so long to realize the truth about us."

"You shouldn't feel sorry Lindsey. I just hope that if nothing else, I can be someone that helped guide you to your own epic love story. I think I'm going to hold off on the second book for a while. I just don't know how I feel about it yet. Maybe I can come up with a second story instead. I just don't think I can have that particular book be the one to follow up my first one." Lucas said looking at the novel in question.

"Oh..ok. Well, I guess it's good that you said that seeing as how I don't have it." she replied.

Lucas knew that this was his chance to find out how that book got in his room. He had an idea now as to what happened. He still needed it confirmed though.

"Ok. So, then, where is it? I thought I gave it to you?" he asked and waited for the response he was hoping to get.

"Peyton didn't tell you, did she? She came to see me, Luke. It's been a few weeks now. She came up here to fight for you. Not to have you, but to fight for me to take you back. I don't know how many women in this world would not only put their feelings aside for the man they love, but to try to help them in another relationship. So, I gave her the book. I gave it to her in hopes that it would make her realize that you still loved her. No matter how hard you fought it, your love for her was written in those pages. I just wanted her to see it too, I guess."

"Wow. Well, I had no idea she made that trip. But I'm glad you told me. It just makes me believe that I screwed up even more. I have a lot of work to do concerning Peyton." Lucas said, lightly laughing to himself.

"Lucas, you are a good guy. But somewhere along the way you got lost. Sometimes I think that the Lucas I fell in love with was never the person you were when you were with me. I fell in love with the Lucas from the book and you have to find a way to get that Lucas back. Peyton is a good girl, Luke. But, it's going to take some time to find yourself before you can find her.. Look, I have somewhere I have to be in a few minutes. So, I'm going to let you go Luke. I'll be in touch about the next novel. But think about what I say. Bye Lucas Scott. " And with that, Lindsey hung up the phone without giving Luke time to explain.

Hanging up the phone, Lucas felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That went way better than he expected it too. Now, he just had to figure out a way to find the old Luke and fix the mistakes he'd made while running away from himself.

_"There's go to be more  
Than this life I know  
But still I'm here fighting to never give up..."_

**Author's Note:**** Song lyrics are from the song Forgive Me by Group 1 Crew. Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read and review so far. You guys give me the passion to continue writing. **


	6. Messeges from Above

_"So we've put an end to it this time,_

_I'm no longer yours and your no longer mine._

_You said this hill looks far to steep,_

_If I'm not even sure_

_Its me you wanna keep_

_And its been 10 days without you in my reach_

_And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep"_

Peyton drove down the streets of Tree Hill deep in thought. The top was down on her beloved Comet and wind played with her curls. It had been ten days since Lucas said he was sorry. Ten days of trying to avoid him. It had also been ten days of having to deal with the constant questions and worried glances from her friends when she told them she was fine. They didn't seem to believe her. But then again, she never really did tell them what had happened to change everything. Brooke had too much going on with taking care of Angie after the surgery. Nathan would just do something stupid like try to confront Lucas. And Haley would just be Haley. She would probably try to tell Peyton that he didn't mean it and that there must be some reason why he said those things that night. That was something Peyton just couldn't deal with right now. Hearing about what a "great guy" Lucas was. Or worse. Someone telling her that she should take it easy on him. She was done taking it easy on him. He had a lot to prove this time and it wasn't going to be easy.

Stopping at a red light, Peyton realized where she was. She was in front of Clothes Over Bros. More importantly, it was the place that used to be Karen's Cafe. This was the place that Lucas refused to let her go alone. She let herself get lost in the flashback of him jumping in the car with her as she ran every red light on the street that day. That was the day she let herself fall in love with Lucas. Or at least let herself take the wall down slightly so he could see the real her.

Hearing a horn blare behind her, Peyton came too suddenly. She waved to the driver behind her to say sorry and took off again. She drove along a little while longer till she came to the place that she spent her free time at now. The cemetery was a safe haven for her now. It used to be the River Court, but that place was too painful to be at right now. So, she came to talk to her mom. It was the only way she could be honest with someone that wouldn't judge her.

Parking the car under the shade of the trees, Peyton got out and walked the distance across the uneven ground to the headstone that was her mother's. Sitting down in the grass in front of it, she sighed.

"I'm back. I know, five times in one week, right? Must be your lucky week I guess." She said trying to be light hearted. "Truthfully, Mom, I just feel better sitting here talking to you than with everyone else. Lucas, well, he's being Lucas. He's been trying to talk to me, but I'm not ready yet. Sometimes I don't know if he's really sincerely sorry or if he's just upset because I'm not talking to him. I mean, does he really want me, Mom? It seems like he only wants someone when he can't have them. He wanted me when I was with Nathan, Brooke when she told him she didn't want to be exclusive, and me again when he thought we were drifting apart. It just seems a little to overwhelming sometimes to think that he just wants me because I'm not falling all over myself for him right now. You know, I spent months begging and pleading with him to be with me and not marry Lindsey. But instead, he fought me and chose her. He told her he would love, honor, and cherish her in front of me, Mom. And to top it all off, he comes out and says he hates me right after I take the time to get him home safely and all. I'm so angry at him sometimes, Who does he think he is? Does he really think that he can treat me like I'm nothing for months, kiss me and then propose to another women, and break my heart and it not mean anything? I can't believe that he thinks that I should talk to him. I'm just so furious with him for what he's done to me." Peyton rants and then pauses to take a breath.

"But you know what really stings the most, Mom?" she whispers, "I still love him. Despite all of those things, It's a constant battle to not give into his attempts. I know that I should be want him as far away as possible, but I miss him, Mom. I miss it when he held me and told me that it would be ok. I miss the little things he did to show me he loved me. I think that I should be stronger. I mean, I am stronger, but I just wish that I didn't still love him. I really do. Because if I didn't love him then it would make it easier to be mad at him for what he's done. But it's not easy. I just wish there was some way that someone could tell me that I'm not as screwed up as I think I am. It would be so amazing to have you here to tell me that I'm not as crazy as I sound. I know you're always here with me, but I still miss you everyday. I love you, Mom. Tell Ellie hey for me. And tell her that she is not allowed to haunt Lucas for this either." Peyton laughs lightly at the last as she stands. She looks down at the quiet grave one last time before kissing her hand and placing it on the cold marble.

Turing around to get into her car, Peyton notices a small car driving away with Lucas Scott at the wheel. She didn't know if he was following her or just coming to see Keith. Some part of her felt comforted that he may have heard what she had to say. She also felt that this was her mom's sign that she was stronger than she thought.

Smiling, Peyton looked up into the blue sky.

"Thanks, Mom. But could you start giving me a little warning before you do something like that. You could start to creep a girl out with that, you know?" And with that, Peyton got back into her Comet to let the drive soothe her again.

_"But time has changed_

_Nothing at all_

_You 're still the only one that feels like home_

_I tried cutting the ropes_

_And I let you go,_

_But you're still the only one that feels like home."_

_**A/N: Song is 10 Days by Missy Higgins. I know some of you may think that I'm letting Peyton fall for Lucas too quickly. I'm not , I assure you. But I am trying to point out the inner struggles she is having with loving him and being angry at him. Lucas still has a ways to go before they Leyton reunion guys. And thanks so much for the reviews. It's become the bright spot of my days. **_


	7. Dedications and Comets

Staring at the ceiling, Lucas couldn't stop his mind from racing. He thought of a time when things were simpler. Back when he had Peyton and every moment with her made him feel whole. The first time she held Lily in her arms made him see a glimpse of what the future could hold for them. That someday it could be their child she cradled in her arms. But so much time had passed and he wasn't sure if he could ever have a chance at that dream again. Lucas knew that Peyton had walls around her heart at all times. He just wasn't used to being on this side of those walls. It was the first time that he had no idea how to get through to her. As his mind continued on it's winding path, one thing became clear. It was going to take a lot of showing Peyton where his heart was. And he had an idea of how he could start.

Walking across the room, he found what he was looking for. His second novel still setting on his desk. It still didn't have a dedication, but he had an idea of how to fix that. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper, he began to hand write out the words he felt were needed here.

_This book goes to Peyton Sawyer. You are now, and always will be, my comet in life. May your road home lead you back to me someday. TLA"_

Finishing his words, Lucas carefully folded the page and placed it in an envelope. On the front, he simply wrote Peyton's name. On the back he wrote her a message.

_You decide the fate of this story this time._

Dressing quickly, he left to find a place to leave it for her to find. Driving down the roads, he passed TRIC. There in the parking lot was her Comet, with the top down. Glancing up to her office window, he saw that the light was still on. Perfect, he thought. Pulling in beside the car, Lucas smiled the first smile he'd had in days.


	8. Wrong Girl

Locking the doors behind her, Peyton walked across the small parking lot to her car. She felt exhausted. It had been a long day of listening to more demos and phone calls. The end result was that she still didn't have anymore acts to sign to her label. She was still waiting for that second chance to prove that she could indeed do this. She would continue her search tomorrow, but for now, she just wanted to get home and fall into the bed that was awaiting her.

Not looking at her seat, Peyton sat down only to feel something hard and solid under her. Startled, she stood back up to find what it was that was in her car. Staring her in the face was Lucas' novel. There was a note with it too. She hesitated before tossing it into the passenger seat without looking at the note. Whatever it was that Lucas was trying to prove now could wait till morning. Turning the key in the ignition, Peyton turned the radio on full blast before heading home.

_"So the floodgates open but nothing comes out_

_I'm feeling no relief in my head, just doubt_

_But my heart keeps telling me 'hold your ground_

_You'll never learn a thing if you bail out now"_

The lyrics broke through the silence and into Peyton's thoughts. She knew that this was going to be hard. She wanted to badly to just go on with her life and not have these feelings still left. She knew that no matter how hard she fought against herself that she was still in love with Lucas. But she couldn't let him back in. Not this time. Not after everything he'd done to her. He hurt her more than anyone else had. That was saying a lot after all the things that she had been through in her short 22 years.

_"And I'm lonely again tonight_

_I can feel it like a knot in my side_

_They keep saying this is part of the ride_

_But I'm not getting stronger"_

Driving along the streets, Peyton realized that she was on Lucas' road. Slowing her car, she saw that the light was on in his room. For a moment she was tempted to stop, but instead she just pushed the gas pedal down harder and drove off. The tears started flowing and she didn't even feel them. Her head knew that she was making the right choice by closing him off, but her heart was breaking with the void of not having Lucas in her life. She missed him. She really hated to say that to herself. It was the truth though. Not just the relationship part, but she missed everything else too. She missed the long nights of listening to music and laughing about the oddities of life. She missed the looks he gave her when he thought no one else was looking. She missed being able to hold onto him and feel safe. She missed that calm in the center of her life. But she couldn't give in to him. As much as it hurt to be without him, she knew that the pain she could endure with him would be worse. Peyton couldn't take anymore of the empty promises. She couldn't take anymore of the let down and disappointments that came from loving Lucas Scott.

Pulling into her driveway, she looked at the novel staring at her from the passenger seat. She thought about leaving it there and not touching it. Turning off the car, she finally grabbed it up in her hands and walked in the house. Dropping it on the counter, Peyton walked into her room and fell down on the bed. It was there behind the safety of her door that she let herself feel the pain of her broken heart. She let the tears fall freely as she cried herself to sleep for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd been back in Tree Hill.

_"Yet hold me against the light_

_And do you see any bullet inside?_

_Wouldn't find one if you magnified_

_Because you've got the wrong girl"_

_**A/N: I know that it's been awhile since my last update. But I've had a lot going on with being a mom to a three year old. I'm hoping to have a few more chapters up soon. Lyrics are created to Missy Higgins. The song is Wrong Girl. As always, please read and review. Thanks!**_


	9. I'm Still Breathing

_**A/N: To clear up any confusion, the book Lucas left was his second one. The one about the comet. Also, the song lyrics are from I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry. It seems to fit with what Peyton is thinking in her mind. I hope you all like this! R/R please!  
**_

_"I'm weaving a rope and_

_Running all the red lights_

_Did I get your attention_

_Cuz I'm sending all the signs"_

After waking up the next morning, Brooke went downstairs to make some coffee and start her day. Entering the kitchen, something caught her eye on the counter. It was a book. Lucas' infamous manuscript. The one that he claimed was just a book about a scientist and a comet. But this was Lucas and everyone knew that the book was more than that. Everyone one except Lucas and Peyton that was.

Curiosity got the best of Brooke, so with a quick glance to make sure Peyton's door was still closed, she walked over to the book and picked it up. The letter for Peyton fell to the floor. Picking it up, Brook couldn't resist. As she flipped it over to open it, she saw the words that Lucas had left for Peyton. Now she was even more intrigued. Opening the flap, she took out the note and read the short, but meaningful, dedication, Brooke was confused. She knew that she hadn't talked to Peyton much lately. The entire time Angie was here, she was all Brooke thought about. Now, she realized she might have missed something.

Peyton came out of her bedroom to find Brooke reading the note that came with the book. After the night she'd had, she didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"What the hell, Brooke? Ever hear of a thing called privacy?" She asked as she stormed toward Brooke to snatch the paper from her hands.

"Well, good morning to you too. You wanna tell me what happened between you and Lucas? I know I haven't been in the loop with you two the past few weeks, but I do know that something happened. And this confirms it. I mean, shouldn't you be more excited that Lucas is finally confessing his love for you? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Sighing, Peyton didn't know where to start. She knew that she should have told Brooke what happened weeks ago, but she couldn't. One, she didn't want to deal with having her friends opinions yet. Two, it still hurt her to tell what happened that night. But she knew that if she didn't tell her that Brooke would just go to Lucas and demand to know. She could be a little pushy at times and Peyton felt it was best to tell Brooke herself what happened.

"What happened? Well, for starters, Lucas apparently hates me. Shocking I know. But yes, he actually said that to me Brooke. I found him drunk in TRIC one night and took him home. After taking the time out of my life to not only get him home, but help him into bed, he rolled over to tell me that he hates me, that he wishes I'd never come back, and that I ruined his life. Great confession of love. So, I'm done. I told him I was going to move on with my life. And apparently, in great Lucas fashion, he now realizes that he loves me and wants to be with me. So, there. You wanted to know." Peyton rants as she paces the floor, not daring to look Brooke in the face.

Brooke can only sit there with her mouth open in shock. This did not sound like the Lucas she knew. She thought that over the past few months he had changed back into the old Luke. The one that you could depend on to help you out when you needed. The Luke that was a stand up guy and didn't treat girls like they were nothing. Finally, Brooke said the only thing she could think of.

"You don't deserve that Peyton. Lucas is being an ass. But you know I'm here for you, right? I mean, no matter what is going on in my life, you will always be my P.Sawyer. So, whatever you decide to do, I'm going to be there for you." Brooke got up and hugged Peyton while talking.

Peyton felt her eyes beginning to water and didn't want to let Brooke see her this way. She didn't want her friends to see how weak she was without Lucas in her life. She didn't want to be "poor Peyton" anymore. She wanted to prove to them that she could do this. That she was strong enough to get by. So, taking a deep breath, Peyton pulled away from Brooke and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I know Brooke. And you'll always be my B.Davis. But I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me or anything. I'm fine. I know that seems hard to believe right now, but I am. So, tell ya what. I'm going to get dressed and go into work now. But you and me have a lunch date today. I'll pick something up and bring it to your shop so we can have some girl time. What do you say?" Peyton said with a somewhat forced smile.

"Sounds great, buddy." Brooke said. She knew that something more was going on with Peyton. And she knew that she was going to have to talk to Lucas herself to find out how in the hell he could do this to her best friend. Until then, she would just have to play along with Peyton's game of everything is fine.

_"Cuz I'm still breathing_

_Though we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure_

_We're goingdown for sure_

_Already lost a grip_

_On this abandoned ship_


	10. Lunch and Hearts

Peyton sat at her desk, tapping her nails against the hard wood. Even though she was supposed to be finding new acts, her mind was elsewhere. No matter what she did to try to push Lucas away, he always haunted her thoughts. She stared blankly at the laptop in front of her, not really focusing on the words in front of her. What was in that note? She knew she shouldn't want to know, but once again her heart was still holding on to Lucas. Peyton felt as though she was fighting a war with herself. She wanted to prove that she was strong enough to do this. That she could keep him out this time. But that was proving more and more difficult to do.

Finally coming too, Peyton realize that she was supposed to meet Brooke for lunch soon. She shut her laptop down and grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Getting in her car, she tossed her bag beside her and drove to get lunch. Blasting the radio, she took solace in the wind blowing her curls around. It was great weather in Tree Hill and she was getting more and more used to driving her faithful Comet.

_"We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know"_

Stopping at a local deli, Peyton pick up two salads and water for her and Brooke. Paying for the food, Peyton then drove the short trip to Clothes Over Bros. Gathering the bags, she walked into the store to hear the familiar chime overhead. Brooke was going over some notes at the counter and looked up when Peyton came in.

"About time P.Sawyer. I was beginning to think you forgot." Brooke said with a smile.

"I didn't forget. I just got caught up in work was all." Peyton gave a small smile back.

Brooke knew something was off with that, but decided to let it go for the moment. She knew that she needed to approach Peyton carefully to try to get to her. It was tough being on the outside of those walls sometimes. Brooke felt like she was never that great at getting through to her. She knew that Lucas always had that knack before, but that wasn't going to happen this time.

Sitting down on the couches, the two girls began to eat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"So, I know that you told me about what Luke said earlier. But Peyton, there must be some reason he said that. This is Luke we're talking about. He really seems like he's changed back to the old Lucas we knew in high school. It just seems so out of the blue that he said that to you."

Sighing, Peyton put down her fork and took a long drink of water. She knew that this would happen eventually. But she love Brooke for trying. She really did. Besides, it felt kind of good to have someone to talk to about it now.

"I don't know Brooke. But I do know that I'm afraid to trust him again. I mean, look what happened. I got left in an empty hotel room, came home to find him with someone else, and then he told me I ruined his life. A few months ago, I would have given anything to hear Lucas tell me he loved me. But it just seems kind of empty this time. I mean, what if I trust him and he hurts me again? I honestly don't think I could take that again, Brooke. He's the only person that has known exactly how to break me. It's scary knowing that someone has that power over you, you know? I just don't think I'm ready to let him back in my life yet." Peyton let her thoughts out finally.

"I know. I know that he hurt you. I know how it feels to be hurt by Lucas too. But you have believed with your whole heart for so long that he was the one for you. Do you really want to lose him forever because you're scared? I know that it's too soon right now. Just don't close yourself off to the possibility that there will be a future for you with Luke. Just think about that girly." Brooke hugged Peyton with the last sentence.

Pulling back, Brooke had a huge grin on her face.

"You know what? Enough with this emotional stuff. What you need is a really great girls night out. Just me and you. We should go to TRIC tonight. We haven't done that in a while and I know that I could use some fun after the past few weeks myself. So, are you in?" She asked and held out her fist.

"Yeah. Ok, that does sound good. I feel like I've holed myself up lately and I need to get out." Peyton responded with bumping her fist against Brooke's.

"Great. I have an outfit that will totally rock those legs of yours!" Brooke said excitedly.

Peyton laughed and knew that it would be hard to talk Brooke out of dressing her up tonight. But it felt really good to have her best friend back. She needed the time to just be Peyton.

"I'll see you at home. I have some things to finish up. And Brooke, thanks. You're a great friend and I don't know what I'd do without you." Peyton told her as she walked out the door.

Brooke knew that she was closer to getting through to Peyton than before. She just hoped that she could help her the way she knew she needed.

_"Now I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I."_

_**A/N: Song is Miracle by Paramore. I liked the upbeat tune and thought the lyrics described both girls point of views. To answer the questions, no Peyton has not read the note. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. Thanks for the reviews! You guys inspire me to keep going.**_


	11. Dressed to Kill

Peyton walked in the door of her home with a defeated look. She was just drained after everything going in her mind lately. She looked up at the clock and new that she had a little while before Brooke got home and they had to get ready for their night out. Tossing her things on the counter her eyes landed on the now infamous book and note from Lucas. She sat there staring at it for a few minutes before giving into her curiosity. She hesitantly picked up the piece of paper with her name on it. Flipping the envelope over, she saw the words that Lucas had left her. After reading them, she was confused. What did he mean that she decided? She decided to go ahead and read the note as well. Her breath caught in her throat as she read the dedication that he had wrote for her. She felt herself beginning to tear up and threw the paper back down on the counter. Damn him. She wasn't supposed to care anymore. She didn't want his words to suck her back into loving him. Or trusting him for that matter. The last thing Peyton wanted was to let Lucas inside her head again. She knew that she needed tonight to prove to herself that she could have a night of fun without thinking about Lucas.

Just then, Brooke came through the door, arms full of shopping bags. Peyton looked up to see this and went to help her bring them in the house.

"What is all this Brooke? I thought we were just going to TRIC? I don't think we need the whole store for that." Peyton said laughing lightly.

"Well, this my friend, is some things I thought could make you look extra hot tonight. It's a night to be fun and crazy and you have some legs that desperately need to be shown off." Brooke said with a triumphant look.

Sighing, Peyton should have known better. She knew that this was Brooke's way of helping. And she couldn't blame her. She had spent too much time in jeans and t-shirts lately. She needed to feel good about herself tonight. Maybe this was just what the doctor ordered. A night with Brooke and letting her dress her up. It felt like old times again with them and that was something Peyton desperately needed right now. A glimpse of normal before Lucas.

"Sounds great. So, what do you have in mind for me, B.Davis." Peyton said to Brooke's delight.

"Yay! I'm so glad you said that. Let's take these to your room and I'll show you." With that, Brooke hurried to Peyton's room with the bags in tow.

Setting the bags down, Brooke went over to the stereo and turned it on.

"We need some fun music to get us in the mood." She said turning up the song playing.

_"Out the many broken back doors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows, "_

Brooke began to pull things from the bags. The bed was soon covered with clothes, jewelry, and shoes. Peyton laughed and shook her head. She knew that this was going to take a while with Brooke putting this together. Walking in the room, she let Brooke take over and direct her on what outfit was the best.

An hour later and Peyton came out of her room with her full outfit on. She was dressed in a emerald green halter dress. The bottom of it brushed against the tops of her thighs it was so short. She had gold stilettos on her feet and gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears. On her wrist was a large bangle bracelet with matching gold and green accents. her hair was down in lose curls falling around her face. Brooke had applied makeup around her eyes to make them have the dark cat eye effect. Just a hint of blush and neutral lip gloss finished the look. There was even a gold metallic clutch to take with her to match the theme. Looking in the hall mirror to make sure she looked good, Peyton waited for Brooke.

Just then, Brooke came down the stairs in her attire for the night. A black strapless mini dress hugged her body tightly. Her dark locks were straight and framed her face perfectly. Red high heeled peep toe shoes adorned her feet. A row of small bangles with red and black hung from her delicate wrist. Her eyes were done with a smoldering mix of grays and blacks. A touch of peach lip gloss and she was ready to go. She held a red leather clutch in her hand as she looked at Peyton

"Wow. Peyton you look amazing. I knew this would be the perfect outfit for you to go out in tonight. So, now that you look almost as hot as me, are you ready to hit the town tonight?" She said with a smirk.

Peyton laughed lightly but nodded her head yes. Both girls did one last look in the mirror before walking out the front door. Tonight, it was just the girls. Tree Hill wouldn't know what to think when they saw the two dressed to kill.

_"Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,_

_Now i know there's nothing we can't reach,_

_'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_

_To be held in shelter "_

_**Song lyrics are from the song I'm in Love with a Girl by Gavin DeGraw. The song fits the care free vibe. I can't help but smile and feel good every time I hear it so I wanted that to be the mood that comes across here.**_


	12. Damaged Hearts and Dates

Entering TRIC, the two girls were met with the sounds of loud music filling the club. Heading toward the bar area first, Peyton noticed that they were getting some stares. She shifted uncomfortably beside Brooke. She knew that Brooke was used to this kind of thing, but she wasn't. For some reason Peyton never was one for dressing overly sexy. But taking a deep breath she held her head high and decided to enjoy the night and if people wanted to look that was fine with her. Looking ahead she saw that Brooke was already getting the bartender's attention.

"Hey there hottie. Think you could get me some Sex on the Beach?" She said with a flirtatious grin.

"Sure thing, And what will it be for you, Blondie?"

Peyton hesitated at the nickname, but only for a second. She grinned and then leaned over to tell him her order.

"I'll take shot of tequila followed by a Midori Sour" She told him.

"Tequila, huh? Who knew you were going to hit the hard stuff right away." Brooke smirked at Peyton.

"Yeah, well I think I need it after I let you talk me into this dress." Peyton shot back with a grin.

The bartender placed the orders in front of the girls. Peyton quickly shot back the liquor without so much as a wince. Slamming the shot glass back on the counter she looked the guy in the eye as she placed the money for both of her drinks in front of him.

"Wow. I'm officially impressed. You got a name to go with those legs there?" The guy asked.

"I do have a name. But I'm not drunk enough yet to tell you."

With that Peyton walked off with her drink in hand. Brooke soon followed and soon the two were laughing and having a great time just enjoying themselves. Suddenly, an uptempo song came across the speakers.

"Oh my god! I love this song! You have to dance with me P." Brooke squealed as she grabbed Peyton's hand and drug her to the dance floor.

_"Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

_Are-are-are-are you?_

_Are you patient,_

_Understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I "_

Brooke began to mouth the words and she danced along with Peyton.

_"I've tried every remedy_

_And nothing seems to work for me_

_Baby, (baby)_

_This situation's driving me crazy_

_And I really wanna be your lady_

_But the one before you left me so_

_Damaged, damaged_

_Damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged, damaged_

_So damaged (so damaged)_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What you are gonna do, baby?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What you are gonna do?)"_

Peyton was having a great time. She was carefree and for once she was actually have fun without any drama. That was until she locked eyes with a pair of blue ones staring at her from across the bar. Lucas was watching her every move. Peyton felt her heart speed up even though she knew that she shouldn't care. She let the lyrics flow through the room and into her soul. This wasn't a typical song that she would like, but these words seemed to sum up how she felt perfectly.

_"Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

_Are-are-are-are you?_

_Are you patient,_

_Understanding?_

_'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_

_You try to gain my trust_

_Talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words_

_You gotta show me something_

_My heart is missing some pieces_

_I need this puzzle put together again "_

She continued to stare at Lucas the entire time. He knew that this was her way of telling him how she felt. He knew that by looking into her green eyes that he had hurt her bad this time. He sat there and nursed his beer as he continued to watch her as she mouthed the words of the song to him.

_"Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?_

_Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?_

_Tell me are you up for the challenge_

_Cause my heart is_

_Damaged, damaged_

_Damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged, damaged_

_So damaged (so damaged)_

_And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged, damaged_

_damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged, damaged_

_So Damaged (so damaged)_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it? "_

As the song finished Peyton broke the eye contact she had with him. She closed her eyes. She knew that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be tough and strong. Yet, here she was. Still in love with the boy that had ripped her heart out. It suddenly felt too hard to breathe and she needed to get some air.

"I'm going to get some air." She told Brooke as she left the dance floor.

Seeing Peyton walk out the door, Lucas knew that this was his chance to talk to her. He didn't know what he was going to say just yet, but he knew that he had to say something. Putting the bottle down on the bar, he quickly got up and went out the door after her.

He found her outside with her back against the brick wall. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She had never looked more beautiful than in the moments when she thought she was alone.

"Peyton." He said softly.

Peyton jumped slightly, startled by the voice. When she looked up she was met with the same blue eyes she'd been staring at moments ago. It was amazing to her how after all this time that look could still catch her breath. She didn't know what to say so she stood there frozen, afraid to move. Afraid that if she did she would fall into his arms again. She wasn't ready to let herself fall. So, she just stood still and waited for what he was going to say.

"You look amazing. I'm glad to see you were having a good time in there. I didn't know you were going to be here. I swear. But, come on. Please, talk to me. I miss you. I miss you testing my knowledge on music and life. I miss having someone that gets me like you do. When are you going to let me back in. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever it takes." Lucas said in a rush. He hadn't really planned on spilling it all out that fast. But being around Peyton was like starting a fire in his soul. He couldn't help but lose himself in her presence.

"Luke, don't do this. Please, Can't you understand that you hurt me. I don't know if I can let you back in. I don't want to feel that kind of pain again. So, please, stop asking me that. I can't and won't answer you."

Seeing his chance slipping away Lucas panicked. He had to do something to get a chance to get her to open up to him. He racked his brain for anything to help him out.

"Wait. Go out with me. Just one date. Just one. I promise to you that if you don't want to talk to me after that I'll stop. I'll leave you alone and give you your space. But please, Give me just one date to have with you before you're gone forever from me." He pleaded.

Peyton froze. Could she do that? Could she give him that chance? If she did, what did this mean? But he did after all say that if she still wanted space, he'd give it to her. She knew that if she didn't say yes that he would just keep on trying to get to her. Her head was screaming at her to say no. She actually surprised herself when she opened her mouth to respond.

"Ok. But one date. After that, I don't know yet. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow. And don't be late." She said before she walked back in the club to try and salvage what was left of her night with Brooke.

"I swear I won't let you down this time." Lucas said to the darkness as he watched Peyton disappear back in the building. He went to his car and left to head home. He had to plan something big for tomorrow or else this would be the last time he'd get to be with Peyton.

_**A/N-Song is Damaged by Danity Kane. It's such a Brooke song and it also describes how things are with Lucas and Peyton right now. Thank you all for your reviews. If anyone has any ideas about what Lucas should do on his date with Peyton, let me know. It has to be something big. As always, read and review and thank you for the loyal fans that keep me inspired.**_


	13. Brothers

Standing in the middle of the familiar basketball court, Lucas was lost in his thoughts. He knew that he had to do something big to show Peyton that he loved her. It would take more than just a few pretty words to make her let him back in. He was so wrapped up in thoughts that he almost didn't hear the car that pulled up.

"So, what's on your mind Luke?" Nathan asked as he walked up.

Startled out of this thoughts he looked up at his brother. He smiled to slightly. He knew that since growing closer to Nathan over the years that his brother could read him all too well. Looking back down at the black top, his eyes landed on the faded out names from the past.

"I was just thinking. Did you ever wonder how things would be if we could go back to that night and do things differently?" Luke asked, pointing to the words.

"Sometimes. I mean, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't of gone back in that bar that night. Where would I be? But more importantly, where would Haley and Jamie be? I mean, they are my life, man. I don't know if they would be as happy with that version of me as they are with the person I am now. I know that my road was dark for a while, but I'm a better husband and father for it now. But what about you? What you would you change?"

"Everything. I would have either asked Peyton to stay or gone with her. I would have waited a year for her. I would have fought harder for her. I mean, I did what I thought was best and what do I have now? I broke Peyton's heart, was almost married to another woman, and spent weeks trying to figure out how to get a woman I don't think I'm really in love with back. And for what? To realize that I still love Peyton? If I'd just waited I wouldn't have gone through all that. And I wouldn't have put Lindsey and Peyton though that. It wasn't fair to them." Luke let out his thoughts to his brother.

Nathan just sighed and looked at Lucas.

"I don't know, man. But I do know this. You had better be damn sure that Peyton is the one you want. I don't want to see her with her heart broken again. I know you mean well, Luke, I really do. But let's face it. Peyton has had more than enough heart ache for a lifetime and if you're not absolutely sure that it's her then you shouldn't be chasing her."

"Nathan, I know that I've been and ass. I've made so many mistakes in my life. But this is the one thing I'm sure about. I love Peyton. She' the one for me. I shouldn't have let her go the first time. I should have let go of my own selfish pride and made the sacrifice to be with her. I've been miserable the past three years without her. She's the only one that gets me. She's the one I want to wake up beside every morning. I won't do anything to hurt her this time. This time, I'm going to prove it. I just hope it's enough." Luke said looking Nathan in the eye.

Nathan was glad to hear those things. He knew how hard the last few years had been on both of the blondes. He had always thought that someday they would end up back together. He was just glad to hear that Luke finally had his head on straight enough to give Peyton the love that she deserved. If this was what Luke was ready for, then he would do what he could to help him find his way back to it.

"Well, it's about time you came to your senses. So, what do I have to do to help you get the love of your life back?" Nathan said smiling.

Smiling, Lucas looked up at Nathan,

"Well...there is one thing that I could use your help on." And with that Lucas began to tell Nathan of his plans for the night.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to have the moment of Luke/Nathan talking. Also, sorry for the updates being slower. I started a new job and I'm trying to adjust to the hours. Hope you guys like the little bit of fluff.**_


	14. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry for not updating on this story for so very long. But unfortunately I had to recover my password and email from my ex husband. He hacked into all of my accounts and changed my passwords on everything. Also, due to the fact that all of my stories where on his computer, I'm having to redo all of the chapters that I had for this story. Please, bear with me for a little while longer to those of you that still read this.

Thanks for you patience and for all of your kind words. As always, feedback is always welcome and if you have any ideas for music or story lines, let me know. I can't promise to include them, but to get your ideas is always a great thing.

Sincerely,

arieus21


	15. A New Day, A New You

Peyton woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She looked to her side desk to find a bottle of water and two Tylenol, along with a note from Brooke.

_Hey there P. Sawyer, _

_Boy, do you know how to knock back some drinks! I thought you could use the extra sleep, so I left the manditory "hangover" items here for you. Call me when you finally manage to wake from the dead so I can reassure you that you didn't have some steamy sex in a closet. _

_Brooke_

Peyton sighed. She reached over to get the Tylenol and water. Popping the two pills in her mouth she took a drink of water to help them down. She sat there for a few minutes trying to remember what happened the previous night. She remembered getting dressed in one of Brooke's outfits, going to TRIC, dancing to that hideous song, and then she remembered Lucas.

At the thought of his name, Peyton's stomache suddenly turned and she didn't think it was from the alcohol she had consumed. She now remembered all to clearly that she had agreed to one date with Lucas so he would leave her alone. She was so sure that she could withstand the Scott charm, but now, she wasn't so sure she could be that strong. She knew she still loved Lucas. No matter how illogical it sounded, the heart wanted what it wanted. And she knew that it wanted Lucas. But she didn't know if she was quite ready for that heartache again. She had to take her time and make sure that he was true with what he was saying.

Climbing out of bed, Peyton made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on as hot as she could stand it, she leaned her head back and let the droplets rain down her her to ease the tension from her body. Closing her eyes, her mind was flooded by the memory of Lucas as he stood pleading with her for just one date. He looked so lost and broken. But Peyton was trying extrememly hard to not let herself fall under that charm again. However broken and lost Lucas may seem, Peyton was sure that it couldn't compare to what he had put her through over the course of the past four years. No, it didn't come close to watching the one you love not only propose to another woman, but then watch that same man stand infront of his family and friends and profess his undying love to that same woman. A woman that had left him at the alter. A woman that he fought to get back. A woman that still believe that Lucas was in love with Peyton.

Turning the water off, Peyton stepped out of the shower onto the soft bath mat to dry herself. Picking up the black robe hanging on the back of the door, she wrapped it around her body as tight as possible without causing pain. Pausing to take a look in the mirror, Peyton decided that she was going to give Lucas this one chance. But she knew that she was going to make him prove himself this time. And with out a doubt, it would be his very last chance.

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you to eveyone that is still with this story. I have been through a lot over the course of this past year and I am estatic to be returning to the story so dear to me. Please, accept this for now and I promise to have more soon. I'm still trying to think of the perfect date that Lucas could plan out for Peyton. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Thanks! As always, read and review! _


End file.
